A user may access an executable application and/or a network service to perform one or more tasks. For example, a user may utilize a calendaring application to create and manage meetings or appointments. As another example, a user may utilize a shopping application to browse for and purchase products. The onus is typically on the user to identify the particular application to use to complete a task and launch the application to perform the task.